


A fucking suite

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Even, Canon Compliant, Hotel Scene, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top!Isak, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: since the hotel scene is one of the hottest scenes ever produced and since the trailer obviously never is coming, I wrote this.It's all smut.And the POV-thing is totally inspired by the way Mermaidsandmermen writes their lovely lovely fics.





	

I  
My mind goes kind of blank while we ascend up high in the sky in the elevator made out of glass. As if Even and I checking in to a fucking suite wasn’t enough of a fairytale. It kind of feels like we’re flying. In all ways. I kind of can’t believe I’m actually here with him, doing this. Whatever we’re doing. Going to do. Well I have my ideas. And hopes. And I can’t help but smile to myself.  
Even is rambling, I guess he’s nervous too, talking about some building you can make out in the horizon. Yeah, the view is stunning, but I prefer looking at him, honestly. All wrapped up in that off white knitted sweater, that big jacket of his that could host the two of us really, the scarf just nonchalantly swept around his long neck, the beanie covering his hair.  


“So, showing me off to the receptionist?” I smirk at him  


“Yeah, couldn’t help it. You’re just so damn pretty” he beams at me, kissing my cheek and wrapping me in his arms. It’s kind of awkward with all the thick clothes and our backpacks but it’s amazing and cozy and I can’t help but inhale him, his scent, the smell of detergent and soap and cologne and wonder. 

 

E  
The room is like a small apartment. Dinner table, sofa, a big bed and a pretty nice bathroom. Ensuite, I know. Means you can’t shut the door. Well, that’s ok, ‘cause I never want to take my eyes off Isak. I shuffle out of my jacket, kick my shoes off and take Isak by the hand, leading him into the room. 

He inhales, looking around the room, nodding to himself, smiling. 

“So, is this like a standard wooing-thing with you? Do you do this with all you boyfriends?” he asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Naw, just the younger ones I really want to impress. And seduce.” I answer, totally keeping a straight face. 

“Well, then. Seduce me.” 

He looks at me with this challenging expression, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth, but his eyes are so dark, almost no green left. He’s leaning against the table, trying to look casual, but I can see the flush on his throat and cheek, the heaving of his chest and the way he grips the edge of the table a bit too hard, making his knuckles white. I take a few steps towards him, not yet touching him, just standing there, so close I can feel the heat radiating off his body. I lean towards him, and he tilts his head up for a kiss, but I deliberately miss his lips, putting my cheek against his cheek, kissing his ear and then his temple. He’s kind of trembling, and I am too. He’s keeping still though, waiting for me to move. To seduce him. Boy, I plan to. If he wants me to. And I feel I just have to ask. Like seriously. I don’t want to rush him into anything, I really don’t. Yes, I want to rip his clothes off and I want to fuck him senseless on at least five or more places in this room and I want him to fuck me too, and I want to make him do all those sexy noises and completely lose himself, but I want him to want it. Like really. 

I force myself to take a step back, swallowing hard. Isak looking kind of confused, flushed and a bit disappointed. 

 

I  
Even is looking at me a bit too seriously, rubbing his palms against his jeans, clearly trying to say something. I’m kind of taken aback, expecting his tongue in my mouth by now. I mean that’s the way it usually goes.  
“You know, I didn’t do this to… I don’t want you to feel obliged to. You know. Do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Big blue eyes meeting mine. “I just really wanted some time alone with you. You know. Away from everything.”  
I think I must look a bit like a fish gasping for air. A very confused fish. I didn’t expect that. Well I mean, of course I already knew that Even is like the sweetest person ever and that he would never force anyone to do anything but to actually articulate it like that. To make me feel safe. Well I do. 

“Thank you.” Is all I can muster. “Thank you.” I step forward and take his hands in mine, brushing his knuckles with my thumbs, feeling his warmth once again. I look up at him, pecking his cheek, rubbing my nose against his. He smiles, not moving though. 

“But can we still be naked?” I whisper, and I can feel his eyebrows raising, and he smiles as he kisses me, moving his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him, forcing me to tilt my head up since my boyfriend actually is a bit taller than I am. He slips me some tongue and I open my mouth, hell yes I do, and I moan into his mouth, clasping my hands behind his neck and pressing my body against his. His mouth wanders down my neck and up again and I actually shiver when his mouth reaches my earlobe, his teeth gently scraping my skin. 

“Of course we’ll be naked. You’re so fucking hot.” he whispers in my ear and then moves away from me, breaking off, smiling. Fucking tease. 

 

E  
So we decide to check out the bathroom. The shower is this large, glass-walled piece of art with an enormous showerhead mounted at the ceiling imitating some kind of waterfall I suppose. There’s actually a small, tiled bench in the shower, and we could easily fit at least five people in there. I turn the water on and get back to Isak, who’s just standing in the middle of the bathroom, looking kind of lost. 

“Can I?” I ask him, while tugging at his shirt. He smiles and nods, and I pull his sweater and shirt off of him, throwing them at the floor. I kiss his neck, his shoulders, his chest and I run my hands over his naked upper body and then I start working on his jeans, pulling his boxers down with them and he just stands there, watching me undress him. I’m on my knees, fighting his skinny jeans and his socks and then I kiss my way up his legs, very deliberately not touching his growing hard on but I’m definitely very close to it ‘cause that’s like my favorite thing right now but I’m also a big fucking tease, and I kind of want him to beg for it. I nuzzle the coarse hair around it, lick the junction of his hips, putting my nose in his belly button making him laugh and squirm and pant, licking my way up to his nipples and by now his hands are fisting in my hair, trying to pull me at all directions at the same time and I giggle and peck him on the lips, taking a step back and just drink him in. So tall and lean and slender, pale skin, all muscles. I can see the bruise I sucked into his hip the other day, and it’s a thrill knowing I’m the only one who’s seen it. Who knows it’s there. His hair is like a halo around his face, his mouth hanging open, eyes almost closed and he is completely irresistible.  
I quickly undress and then I pull him into the shower where it’s steaming and raining and it’s just us. We kind of crash into each other, him not willing to take any more of my teasing bullshit, and me not able to keep my mouth off him any longer. The water is falling heavily from the shower, surrounding us, making us all warm and slick and it’s kind of like kissing under water, but with air. It reminds me of our kiss in the pool, making my heart skip a beat – again – and I wrap my arms around him, just feeling his skin pressed to mine, his hot mouth on mine, his arms around my neck. 

 

I  
So Even goes into full pampering mode. He undresses me, kisses me and insists on washing me when we’re in the shower. I don’t mind though. His hands all over my naked body, how could I say no? It’s soapy and slippery and wet and hot and totally amazing. And even when all the soap is all rinsed off, his hands continue to slide all over me. I’m so fucking turned on it’s almost hurting, and I know he’s consciously avoiding my cock, I’ve seen the grin on his face when I kind of whimper with need. I can’t even bother to be embarrassed, I just want him to touch me. And to make it all worse, he won’t let me touch him. He just moves my hands away when I try, grinning even more when I sigh, not even putting his mouth on mine, just planting small, soft pecks up my neck, killing me. 

“Baby..” I whine, and he just hums in response. 

“Please… I need you” I can’t believe he has me begging. 

And just like that, his mouth is on my nipple, sucking hard and I moan, holding onto the wall as he travels south, licking down my stomach, planting sloppy kisses everywhere. I can feel his cheek against my cock and I’m twitching and trembling and he’s kissing my thighs, licking my balls and sucking the skin and when he licks up the length of me I almost sob and I’m almost positive I let out a small scream when he finally – finally – takes me in his mouth. His hands are gripping my hips as he takes me deep, keeping me in place. Holding me up really, I’m not even sure I could stand on my own right now. He’s swirling his tongue around my tip, licking and sucking and I can feel his hands moving to cup my ass. I’m still holding on to the wall, trying not to buck my hips too much. He’s parting my cheeks with his hands, letting his fingers ghost in between them, just barely touching me where I want. I hold my breath. I want this so bad, I fucking want him to touch me. I moan and kind of push against his hands and he gets it, of course he gets it, because the next thing I feel is his deft fingers circling my rim, gently pushing against it. I’m panting and I think I’m cursing too, and I feel his mouth sucking hard and then he slowly pushes his finger inside me and I just wail, complete sensory overload, spilling my come down his throat while trembling all over. 

After the shower, he continues to spoil me, drying my hair with a ridiculously fluffy towel and upon finding this body oil standing by the sink, he actually rubs me with it, all over until I’m all glossy and smell of lemons and oranges and vanilla. He’s very methodical, starting with my chest and arms, working his way down, taking extra care rubbing the oil on my ass and my thighs and I’m just a giggling, hot, naked mess. 

 

E  
There’s actually champagne on a table by the bed. In an ice bucket, with two glasses on a silver tray beside. A small bowl of strawberries too. I pop the cork and fill the glasses, bringing it all to Isak, who’s snuggled up on the bed in one of the bathrobes we found by the shower. My heart and mind kind of racing when I look at him, all rosy cheeked newly washed fluffy hair smiling eyes. Fuck, I want to give this boy everything. He sits up and we clink our glasses and drink champagne. In a fucking suite. 

“Thank you for this”, he says, reaching up to kiss me. “It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” he hums at me, smiling.

And of course I have to feed him a strawberry, because what else can I do? There’s strawberries and champagne and we’re in a hotel suite and it’s like the best of romantic movies, I feel like fucking Edward Lewis spoiling my princess Vivian minus the part where he actually starts off by paying her for her company but fuck that. And he laughs and eats it, biting and sucking my fingers and I feel like a fucking star. 

The champagne is strong and dry, making us giggly and lightheaded, and soon he’s licking strawberry juice off my cheek from a failed feeding attempt, only making it messier. I just laugh and wrestle him down, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head, kissing him sloppily. The robes have kind of opened, not being the best choice of clothing for a wrestling match. So it’s skin on skin. Again. He writhes underneath me, his tongue in my mouth and I grind down on him, making him moan. And it’s all downhill from here, all hands and tongues and hot skin. Robes discarded, crisp linens surrounding us where we continue to explore each other. 

 

I  
So the sex happened. Even brought lube and condoms. Of course he did, sneaky sod. And at one moment, while I grinded down on him especially hard I guess, he asked me to fuck him. Like I could say no. Alone in a bed with the man of my dreams. Almost came with the realization of what was to go down, but I composed myself, luckily. I silently thanked Eskild for being an oversharing gay guru buddah, because I kind of knew what to do. Kind of and kind of not. It’s not like it can be described. The feeling I mean. 

Like when the man of your dreams is staring at you, not breaking eye contact while you carefully slip a lubed finger in. The heat and the feeling of him, and the way he lets his head fall back when you add a second one, slowly pushing and stretching, him clenching down on you while fisting the sheets and moaning headily. I tried to do good, and I wiggled my fingers a bit, searching for that g-spot that supposedly is up there somewhere. And I found it, and I actually had to kind of lean on his leg for him to keep still so I could continue doing what I did. And then I bent down and slowly licked his cock and that made him do the sexiest sounds I’ve ever heard, moans with my name in them, mixed up with a variety of obscenities. It’s such a power trip, the feeling that you can make someone else come apart under your touch like that.

And then he said he was ready. For me. And the tables kind of turned, because before I knew it, he was lowering himself onto me, and I was the one going mad. I took all my self-control not to come – again – and I tried to stay still, to let him set the tempo. Just looking up at him, so focused but so gone, panting, a sheen of sweat on his chest, strands of his hair falling on his forehead and the overwhelming feeling of him surrounding me, so fucking tight and so surreal. I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling him relax a bit, and kind of urging him to kiss me. I wanted to be even closer, and he lent forward, putting his arms on either side of my head and then. He started to fucking move. I think I was being embarrassingly loud, my back arching off the bed, I couldn’t even control myself. And he smothered me with kisses, hovering over me while moving agonizingly slow up and down, me clawing at his back like a maniac. 

 

E  
So I ease off him, wanting to let him take control. Also my thighs are kind of burning from the slow riding. Yeah, I know I should work out. He climbs on top of me, and I spread my legs for him, eager to have him back inside me. He looks at me warily, taking it so slow, his cheeks flushed and his eyes kind of glazed and he’s just the most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen. I feel his hips against my ass and I moan with the feeling of him, filling me up. It’s completely overwhelming, like nothing I’ve ever felt before. He’s swallowing hard, his breath ragged, but he doesn’t move until I urge him to. Long, deep strokes, changing the angle of his hips until he hits me just right and I cry out, clasping my legs around his back and he starts to move harder, faster, panting in my ear that he’s close, so close and then he grabs my dick, stroking me hard and fast and I can feel my head spinning and my vision kind of blurs a bit because I’m coming so hard. He thrusts into me and I clench down on him, bringing him over the edge and he’s cursing and shaking and this is the sexiest moment of my life. 

We lie there together, panting and sweaty and sticky because of my come that kind of glues our chests together since he just fell on top of me after he came. I love it. I love him. I’m considering different ways to move in to this very suite, and stay here with him forever. Forget everything else. I just want him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave me a comment if you're up for it!  
> <3


End file.
